The Nest
"The Nest" is the twenty-eighth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 144th episode overall. Synopsis A neighbor disappears and the Wattersons investigate, but discover the culprit may be their Evil Turtle.http://www.wunschliste.de/episode/805747/die-fantastische-welt-von-gumball-the-nest Plot The episode begins with Harry looking for his cat outside his house, unaware of an unknown creature that lurks near him. Just as he finds his cat, he is snatched by the creature under his car. The next morning, the Wattersons are eating in the living room where they see a TV news report about the disappearance of local citizens. The news report shocks them but motivates Gumball and Darwin to investigate and find out who the culprit is. During the investigation, Darwin finds a mysterious egg under Harry's car, which they take to Anais for further examination. However, the brothers get bored of listening to her so they resume their search for clues. Fortunately, they find pieces of shredded clothes which lead to Harry's basement. Meanwhile, Anais finds out that the egg comes from a "Trionyx," the same species as their Evil Turtle. Much to her horror, the egg hatches and the hatchling attacks her, alerting Gumball and Darwin who come to her rescue. Once the danger passes, Anais reveals that the Evil Turtle is actually female and has escaped while being pregnant. After Nicole and Richard are informed of this, the family investigates Harry's basement, where Nicole sees a whole breeding ground filled with Evil Turtle's eggs as well as the missing locals. Just as Nicole gets them out, the eggs begin to hatch. The countless hatchlings spread all over Elmore, wrecking havoc everywhere they go. Anais then finds out that the hatchlings will take over any territory they can unless they have their mother to guide them, so the only way to stop the hatchlings from destroying Elmore is to find Evil Turtle so she can lead her offsprings to the river. The family finds Evil Turtle captured in Pest Controller's van and show her to her offsprings. The plan works, Gumball says goodbye to Evil Turtle and apologizes for never understanding her. The family observes Evil Turtle swimming away with her babies in awe, with Gumball revealing that their pet was never really evil, but simply a caring parent. However, the turtles attack and sink a nearby ship, much to the family's shock and Anais speculates that maybe she was both caring and evil. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard *Evil Turtle *Evil Turtle's Babies (debut) Supporting Characters *Harry *Mike *Kip Schlezinger Minor Characters *Harry's Cat *Pigeon *Penny (mentioned) *French Fries *Doughnut Sheriff *Hamburger Cop *Marvin *Poodle *Pantsbully *Jeff *Quattro *George *Pest Controller *Martin *Donald *Mr. Small *Cowboy *Larry *Harold *Hank *Alison *Patrick *Siciliana *Tobias *Felicity *Rosie *Goblin *Hot Dog Guy *Cam *Helicopter Pilot *Mr. Robinson *Mrs. Robinson *Hobo *Sphere Citizens Trivia *This is Evil Turtle's second major role in an episode. The first was "The Puppy." *This episode reveals that Evil Turtle is a Trionyx, specifically Trionyx triunguis. **This episode also reveals that Richard bought Evil Turtle when she was pregnant. *This episode confirms that Evil Turtle is a female. **Her gender was hinted at in "The Puppy," due to the Evil Turtle's thought, "BITE, BITE, BITE! EAT FOOD FOR STRENGTH TO BITE, BITE, BITE! MAKE LITTLE TURTLES TO BITE EVEN MORE!" *Evil Turtle's thought in "The Puppy" foreshadows her actions in this episode. Continuity *This is the sixth time Elmore is devastated. The first was in "The Microwave," the second was in "The Colossus," the third was in "The Job," the fourth was in "The Finale," and the fifth was in "The Pizza." Cultural References *This episode is a parody of the 1984 film Gremlins. The song that plays during the Evil Turtle's babies' rampage on the city also seems to be a parody of the film's theme song, the "Gremlin Rag." *The scene where Harold is jogging with headphones unaware of Evil Turtle's babies wreaking havoc behind him is a possible reference to the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6h987UqYr4 Dead Island 2 trailer]. *This episode contains two references to the Alien movie series: **The eggs featured in the episode and the way they hatch are references to the 1979 movie Alien. **Evil Turtle's nest with skinny eggs and kidnapped people wrapped in some kind of mucus in order to feed young turtles resembles Xenomorph's nest from the 1986 movie Aliens. *Gumball says, "Say hello to my little friend, Darwin." This is a reference to the famous quote, "Say hello to my little friend!" from Scarface. *When Mike says that turtles may want to take Elmore citizens' jobs, he is referring to the modern immigration problem. Goofs/Errors *When Richard and Nicole are watching the news, Nicole's whiskers are gone. *When Anais says she is going to get down to the cold blooded facts, her eyelashes disappear. *When Anais researches the book Reptiles & Amphibians: A Natural History, "Australia" is misspelled as "Austrlia" on the page concerning "The Crocodile." References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes